


Дней без вспышек агрессии: 0

by lachance



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: У Суини проблемы.





	Дней без вспышек агрессии: 0

У Суини проблемы с контролем гнева, это все знают. Адреналин, жилы вскипают, чешутся кулаки. Он бессмертный, а не неуязвимый, так что в этом хватает простого человеческого кайфа. Получать по морде, сплевывать зубы, истекать кровью. Ирландская кровь — самая горячая, самая густая. 

Тень делает вид, что у него по венам течет рыбный суп. Что он холодный, как его жена-покойница, что его не вставляет. Его нужно дразнить, как пса, как быка доводит до исступления матадор. Суини машет перед его носом красной тряпкой собственной пьяной развязности, щелкает языком, мажет взглядом, хлопает по колену. Тень следит за каждым его движением, собранный, как коршун, кажется, шевельнись — нападет, но он не нападает. Он не нападает, и это — проблема. 

И потому Суини нарывается. Он лезет в драку, и лезет к нему в джинсы в каждом темном углу, и пытается подраться, когда Тень его отстраняет. У Тени-то нет никаких проблем, кроме вот этой тонны экзистенциального дерьма, с которой Суини не хочет даже разбираться. Он уверен: не можешь разрешить проблему — врежь ей посильнее. Ну, или запей ее. Всегда работает. 

Тень ловит его кулак на подлете. Глаза у него трезвые и злые. Он говорит: 

— Ты пьян? Иди проспись. 

Суини это бесит, а сдерживаться он не умеет. Он рычит оскорбления и пытается врезать снова, потому что понимает, что теперь Тень смотрит на него с сочувствием. Что взять с психа, да? Суини ударяет его коленом в живот, Тень сгибается пополам, хватая ртом воздух, а потом неуловимо, слитно — бьет в ответ, головой в грудь, кулаком в челюсть, всем телом. Суини сплевывает кровь. Суини смеется. Тень сгребает его за воротник рубашки и впечатывает затылком в дверной косяк. 

 

Он приходит в себя в коридоре — трезвый, голова гудит, будто по ней кувалдой ударили, и это близко к истине. Он плетется в бар, он разбит, он почти ненавидит Тень в этот момент, он все еще хочет с ним подраться и трахнуться, потому что матадоры любят своих быков больше, чем любой из зрителей на трибунах может вообразить. 

А человек, которого покусал бродячий пес, помнит об этом всю жизнь, не важно, как. 

А у Суини проблемы с контролем гнева. И еще с бухлом. 

Но, если подумать, с бухлом — у него нет никаких проблем.


End file.
